Will you marry him?
by gwen24
Summary: AU oneshot. Danny's and Lindsay's son has lots of questions. does not follow season 5.


**a/n: so here is a little AU oneshot, it was done for the fic challenge on DLC.:D hope you like it.:)**

**Will you marry him?**

"Daddy?" Five-year-old Lorenzo Messer came to his father, who was sitting on the couch.

"Yes, baby?" Danny turned to his son just as he climbed onto his lap.

"Why is mommy's name different?" Enzo asked, startling Danny. That was a weird question even for the ever inquisitive little boy.

"What do you mean?"

"It never says Messer on mommy's mail, what does it say?"

"Mommy's last name is Monroe." Danny answered simply, still not seeing where his son was going with these questions.

"Why?" Danny had come to hate that simple three letter word so much. Enzo was always questioning things, loving to drive his parents nuts.

"Because grandma and grandpa's name is Monroe."

"But you and I have the same name. Why not mommy?" There it was again, that dreaded word.

"Well, for a man and a woman to have the same last name, they have to get married." Danny explained, suddenly realizing where his son's mind was going.

"I want mommy have the same name. Why don't you get married?" Enzo suggested, innocently.

"I guess I've never asked her." Danny shrugged as if his son's suggestion hadn't been on his mind for a while now.

"Why?" Boy, if only he could eradicate that word from the world, take it out from every dictionaries, his life would be so much easier.

"I don't know."

"You love mommy, right?" Now, that was a question Danny was very willing to answer. Proclaiming his love for his Montana, the mother of his son was the easiest thing he could ever do and he would do it over and over again for as long as he could.

"Course I do, more than anything." He answered, smiling broadly.

"More than me?" Enzo pouted dramatically.

"Different." Danny answered, chuckling at his son's antics.

"So ask her." The little boy got back to the topic they had started.

"You're bossy." Danny laughed and ruffled his son's hair.

"You don't wanna marry mommy?" Enzo asked pretending to be shocked. Danny shook his head and chuckled, amused by his son's ability for drama.

"Why do you want mommy to have the same last name so much?" He was really wondering what had brought this on. Granted he could come up with the strangest questions but her mother's name was definitely making the top three.

"Bobby Stepford said a real family has the same last name." Ah there it was, some stupid kid had put stupid ideas inside his head. Well, he was going to rectify that immediately.

"Oh baby, that's not true. You, me and mommy are always gonna be a family whether or not your mom and I get married." Danny answered running his hand on Enzo's cheek. "But you wanna see something?"

Enzo nodded and Danny carried him to the master bedroom. Then he walked to the closet, opened it and went through the different hangers before finding the right one. It was his police uniform. Enzo watched as his father took something out of the inside pocket of the jacket. It was a black box and once Danny opened it, the little boy saw a ring with a shiny thing in the center.

"Wanna help daddy propose to mommy?" Danny asked his son, looking at him intently.

"What's propose?" Enzo inquired, always eager to learn new words.

"Ask if she wants to marry me. So what do you say?"

"Yey!!" he cheered very excited that he could help his daddy get married with his mommy.

A few hours later, Lindsay was tucking Enzo in while Danny was watching mother and son. Lindsay was too focused on her son to notice Danny.

"Mommy, can I ask something?" Enzo wondered as she finished reading him his bedtime story.

"Of course baby boy." Lindsay naturally answered.

Enzo took a deep breath, nervous that he wouldn't do as he and Danny had planned. He didn't want to mess things up and wanted to make his father proud.

"Will you marry daddy?" he finally asked.

"What?" Lindsay was stunned, where were those questions coming from? Enzo had come up with some strange things to ask about in his few years of age but she thought that had to be one of the most unexpected ones.

She wasn't sure how to answer her little boy though. Of course over the years she had thought of marrying Danny. She had even imagined him proposing to her a few times but she had never imagined her son proposing. She was preparing her answer, something along the lines of 'your dad would have to ask me' or 'it's not something you can decide for us' when she noticed Enzo reached under his pillow to retrieve a black velvet box.

"Will you marry daddy?" he asked again as he opened the box so her eyes could meet what was inside. A real engagement ring. With a real diamond in its center. It wasn't the biggest by far and wasn't ostentatious but it was certainly beautiful, it had a sort of antique feeling to it.

"Baby, where did you get that?" Lindsay inquired, her hand reaching out to touch the ring.

Enzo's only answer was to point to the door of his room. Lindsay turned around to witness Danny leaning against the doorway, a full-size smirk on his face.

"I believe the kid asked you a question, Montana, aren't you gonna answer it?" Danny whispered, his confidence only a bravado now.

"Mommy? Daddy's waiting, he wants an answer and I think he's nervous." Enzo said, getting his mother's attention back to him. Danny chuckled, that wasn't part of the script they had come up with. He observed her face as her brain worked out what was actually happening.

"Yes, yes I will." Lindsay answered at last, locking eyes with Danny as he took two strides into the room and came to stop before their son's bed. She got up from the side of the bed and leapt into his waiting arms to embrace him.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." Enzo cheered his parents on. The couple was happy to oblige and obey their son. "Ewwwwwwww!!" he exclaimed as Danny and Lindsay took the kiss deeper than it should be in front of a five-year old.

Later that night in bed, Danny and Lindsay lay together, tangled in each other.

"Why did you make him do it?" Lindsay asked her now fiancé as she drew random patterns on his chest.

"Thought that way there was no chance you'd say no."

**a/n: review away.:)**


End file.
